Teenage Dream
by Klainemovesme101
Summary: MerDer as high school seniors. On their schoolvacation to Spain happens something  that'll change their lives forever. Mostly MerDer, but also Mark, Ellis Grey &Richard  and  Derek's mom. Explicit scenes and romance. Rated M for 1st chapter and next.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, **

**this is my new fanfic! It's about MerDer as teenagers!**

**They're high school seniors and together for a while here.**

**During the holidays they go on a three week trip with school to Spain,**

**and there will happen something with the young couple (probably a few of**

**you already know what!)**

**So it's mostly MerDer, Mark is in it, Addison will appear as a grown-up**

**and there's also Derek's mom Carolyn Shepherd and Ellis Grey (maybe Richard).**

**I have written the first chapters, but I'm still in the beginning of the story.**

**The environment isn't hospital, but there will be hospital-scenes.**

**Be prepared for lots of romance, but also explicit scenes. Rated M.**

They were on a beach in Spain. It was sunny, the students were enjoying the good weather, as well as the teachers. The boys were playing in the water, the girls were reading silly magazines, using the sun to tan a little bit.

"Derek, catch it!" Mark screamed while he was running out of the water. Derek was already on the beach and made a big leap, followed by a big jump.

He caught the ball and fell on his back on the sand. Right next to his girlfriend.

"Derek! What are you doing?", Meredith yelled. She was whiping the sand of her legs. "Now I have sand on my legs! I've just put sun cream on them!"

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. "I will do your legs again. And your back." He got a little closer. "And your boobs, your thighs... Everything."

"You sure? Because I might do you first. And I don't mean it with sun screen... I can do you. Maybe..."

Mss. Berdy passed by on that moment. "Hey! You two... This is a beach. There are kids playing here. And you're on a school trip. Don't... Just stop it."

Derek laughed. "We are only kissing... We're in love!"

"You can kiss each other, but don't get all over her, Derek. Aaah, why are we having this conversation. Watch out a little, will ya?"

They just nodded.

That night, they were back at the hotel. "We will meet you in an hour at the restaurant, guys! Enjoy yourselves! Get some rest.", the teacher said.

Meredith and Derek ran upstairs to his room. Playingfully, they fell on the bed, kissing each other.

He took his shirt out, and was unbuttoning his pants. His hands were under her shirt, feeling her up. Massaging her boobs on her bra. Meredith took his hands and stopped him. "Derek... Stop, you're going to fast."

He rolled of her. "Sorry... just... I was a little excited." He sighed. "So, you don't want this, yet?"

"I do," she smiled, "but we don't have any protection. And I want to take time for it... Don't wanna rush it. I'm a... You know, I have never had... I'm a..", she was blushing.

Derek finished her sentence. "Virgin. Me too. I've never had sex either..."

They both started laughing. "This is a little bit uncomfortable..."

"You know, Derek, we don't have to go all the way now... We can just... I could..."

He raised his eyebrows. "You want to... with your... like, you know," he whispered these last words, "a handjob?"

She didn't answer that with words. She stroked his chest with her hands. Circling around his nipple. He started breathing heavier already.

Her hand moved down to his belly button and she kissed it. She moved down kissing and was rubbing his crotch. She felt his erection pushing against her hand. "Ooh, Mer... go on."

She was playing with the waist band of his boxers. Through them, she was rubbing his crotch. He started moaning and whispered her name. Her mouth started kissing him on his chest, still playing with her hand.

She left hickeys on his belly while she entered his boxers wit her hand. She took his member and started playing with it. She touched him everywhere, making circles with his pubic hair. Derek couldn't stand it anymore and lifted his hips a litlle.

He pulled down his boxers, while she was removing her shirt. He got up and went to the long arm chair in the corner of the room. He laid down on it, she went to sit on top of him. He kissed her and removed her bra.

Derek just looked at her, mesmerized by her beauty. He stroke her breast, making her shiver a little. She was crazy for him, just as he was. His erection grew even more, and she started massaging his balls with one hand.

He took her other hand and moved it to his hard member. "Please... it's not gonna take long... You're making me crazy."

She started jerking him off. He moaned while touching her breasts. She was moving her hand faster and faster, and he was moaning harder and harder.

"I... I think I'm... Ooooh my god..."

He started shocking and shivering and yelled her name. His sperm squirted on her belly.

Meredith collapsed on him, they were both exhausted.

"Thank you... I've never had you know... an orgasm this great. You are... I love you, Mer. I want to give you this feeling too..."

She got up and went to the bed. On her mobile phone, she saw that they had about 40 minutes left. "You want to give something to me? Come over here then." She patted on the matress.

He sat up in the chair. He went over to her and sat behind her. With a few pillows behind her back, he could sit up. "Come, sit on my lap..."

She did as she was told.

His hands were soon all over her. With his left hand he was massaging her breast and his right hand touched her everywhere. The soft skin of her abdomen, she had goosebumps. He kissed the back of her nek.

Now his other hand was going down, to her special place. It was already wet of excitement. Derek was moaning her name. "Meredith... do you like this?"

"Yeah... C'mon..."

She took his hand and brought it to her special place. He was rubbing her inner thighs and was playing with her.

"Can I?", he asked.

She nodded and moaned when she felt his hand on her clit and when he started rubing it, gently. She moaned a little harder. "Faster, Derek... faster."

He did it, faster, but still gently. Her body started shifting. "Derek..."

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want you... now. Mark... he has condoms, right...? Take one."

"You sure? Okay." He got up, felt a little embarrased walking with his erection, but she chuckled. "I've seen you. All of you. Just take it."

He went through Mark's stuff. "I've got one! Shall I put it on?"

"I want to feel you... Like real. Just after a while... Before you..."

He just nodded. The condom next to her head. He kissed her and their tongues were dancing together. He laid on her, moving his hand upon her thigh. She kissed his neck and left a big hickey. Now he couldn't hide her anymore for anyone else, not that he wanted to.

He got back to her lips. She went down with her hand. Took his erection and lead it towards her place.

He asked for approval. "Can I?"

She nodded. He entered her, moving his hips. He moaned, surprised about the feeling. He moved really fast and sighed quickly.

"Slower, a little slower please."

His hips were moving slower. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it hurts a little. But this is good. You are good."

He chuckled. This was amazing. Sex was amazing. Meredith was amazing.

Derek felt that he was near to his orgasm.

He stopped and said: "Condom..."

He put it on, real quick and started again. Moving slowly, a little bit faster.

"Can you massage me? Down there?"

Her lover asked if he should stop. "No, just... keep moving."

Now Meredith felt her orgasm building up. She felt him, she felt love.

It came over her, an unreal feeling. She started moving, pushing her hips to him.

The contractions of her ladyplace made him come too. She was already laying back, enjoying the feeling when he came in her. For the second time today.

"That was... great."

They were laying on the bed, exhausted. He was spooning her and stroke through her hair. "I love you, Meredith. You know that right?"

"Me too. I'm glad it was with you. My first time."

A knock on the door stopped their perfect moment. Derek got up real quick. Meredith covered herself and Derek went to open the door, with his shirt and jeans half on. He yawned and opened the door. "Yeah?", he tried to sound tired.

"Mr. Shepherd, it's time for dinner. And Meredith, you too.", Mr. Sants said.

"Oh yeah, we're coming. Thanks for the wake-up sir."

They got dressed quickly. Hand in hand, they entered the hall. Meredith went to her friends and Mark walked up to Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two of Teenage Dream! **

**Please Read and Review, I like that and it motivates me!**

"So you might wanna put up the collar of that shirt, dude.", Mark chuckled.

Derek did it and felt his cheeks getting hot. He smiled.

Mark looked over to Meredith, who was giggling with her friends. Her best friend looked over to Derek.

"What did you do, bad boy?"

He smiled. "We just... made out. You know... Kissing and stuff."

"Off course I know. I just wanna hear it from you. You know, you slept with her?"

Derek was laughing. "We didn't really sleep."

"Stop avoiding my question, mate! You had sex with her or you didn't?"

Derek sighed. He didn't like to talk about this. Definitely not with king of sex, Mark. "We did. We made love." He was blushing now. And smiling.

"Congrats, dude! You're off the virgin-squat! High five!"

He didn't respond to that. "Mark, I'm not gonna high five about this. I love her, she loves me. This isn't some kind of victory. We are serious with each other, this isn't like you with your girls. And keep your voice down."

Mark chuckled. "So, anyway, I don't wanna be all daddy, but... you were safe right? With her."

"We used a condom, one of yours by the way, so thank you. But I gotta feel her first. She didn't want the condom immediatly."

Mark slapped him against the head. "Are you serious? Dude! You need to use it from the start. You know... before the real thing comes, there's... fake thing. But it can get her knocked up. Stupid!"

He sighed. "It didn't happen. I didn't feel that. There's nothing wrong."

"Okay, mate. Anyway, congrats! You're a man now!"

The both laughed. "Did you like it? The sex?"

"I don't know why I haven't done it earlier... Sex is amazing. You know, we weren't ike planning to go all the way today, it just happened. But I'm glad it was Meredith. I love her."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, it's better if it's spontaneous," He smiled, "But, what were your plans?"

Derek coughed. He didn't like to speak about it this specific. "Well... you know, she was like... gonna give me a handjob. And then I wanted to give her the feeling too, so yeah... Gosh, I don't wanna explain it to you."

"So she did you first and then you started doing her, and you ended together. Did you come?", Mark asked.

Derek whispered: "Twice."

"You don't have to be ashamed, Der! You're a guy, act like one. Man up a bit!"

He grinned.

They arrived at the restaurant.

"Okay, people, listen to Mss Derby please!"

The talking stopped and all heads went to the teacher.

"This is a typical Spanish restaurant, which means that we are going to eat what's called 'tapas'. That are several different snacks, but all typical Spanish. So you have shrimps, ink-fish, french fries, a stew... But you can taste all of it inside!

There is a big room in the basement, where we can eat. There are tables for 6, for 4 and for 2, so you'll figure that out, right?

Okay, let's go in!"

Derek searched for Meredith. It didn't take him long, though, he'd found her everywhere.

"Hi." He pecked her lips. "So, there are tables for two..."

She laughed and took is hand. "I heard. Do you want to join me?"

"Off course! I'd love to." He winked and squeezed her hand.

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Mark winked at them, while he went to sit at another table.

"Mark knows?", Meredith asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, he saw the hickey on my neck."

"It's okay. I've told Heather.", she admitted.

They sat down at the table. Looking into his deep blue eyes, she saw the memories of their special moment. Her eyes were also sparkling. Their relation had gotten to another level today. Their love grew bigger.

"My mom told me this. That we'd be closer after this vacation.", Derek stated. "Guess she was right." He chuckled, "God, I hate it when she's right."

"Your mom's so sweet, Derek! You don't have to hate her for that." Meredith said severe.

"I don't mean that like really, Mer... It was just a statement.", Derek said annoyed. "But okay, I won't say that. I love my mom. Like I love you."

Meredith let out a laugh.

"I love you too. Even more today. And I'll love you more tomorrow."

"Perdon, quereìs beber algo?", the waiter asked.

"Erm... What?", Derek said.

"What do you want to drink, Derek? That's what he asked.", his girlfriend answered.

"Ooooh... a coke," he answered, "Coca-Cola."

"Para mì agua natural, por favor."

"Your Spanish... very good, miss. Very good." The waiter answered in really bad English. She smiled in response.

The waiter went to the kitchen, looking back again to Meredith.

"You see the guy?"; Derek said, "He was flirting with you! And I'm sittin' right here!"

Meredith started laughing. "He gave me a compliment, Derek. It's his job."

"Well, Mer, you look really awesome tonight. You're really pretty."

He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him passionatly back, going with her hand through his hair.

"Meredith, Derek!", a mad voice said.

They looked up. "Mss Derby...", Derek said. "You here!"

She couldn't laugh with his joke. "I've told you before... Don't be like that in public. Just try to keep your hands of each other here."

Derek rolled with his eyes. "Sorry... We are not doing anything wrong, aren't we?"

Mss Derby squatted. "I know you are in love, Derek. I can see that, and you seem a very sweet couple. At home you can do what you want to, but here... We have a responsability here. So we have to make sure that we arrive at home with the same amount of person. Nobody missing, and definitely with an extra person."

Derek looked at her. He didn't understand it. "What do you mean... An extra pers... Ooooh..."

Meredith smiled, awkwardly.

"Yeah, Meredith indeed. We don't want pregnant girls. So watch out, the two of you.", Derby said. She stood up and walked back to her teacher.

"Soo... that was awkward...", Meredith said. "She seems to know what has happened..."

Derek coughed. "Yeah... Well, she isn't blind..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers!

Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em sending?

I just wanted to wish you all Happy Hollidays, Merry Christmas or whatever Holliday you are celebrating!

As for my story, I'm still writing it, I'll post a new chapter in the next few days. Is there anyone who'd like to co-write a MerDer-story with me? I've never written a story with someone else, so it'd be kinda cool! Just post a review or send me a message if you are interested! I'm not a native English speaker/writer, so if you are, you might have to deal with spelling mistakes ;-)

And one last thing: I saw that there are a few readers from Belgium/Holland. Ik ben zelf Belgisch, dus het zou wel eens cool zijn om te zien wie mijn land/taalgenoten zijn op deze site! (Translation: I'm Belgian, so it would be cool to see which people on this site share the same country or language!)

Okay, that's it for this update! Have a great party or celebration week, everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter! The story begins here actually!**

**Enjoy and I don't like writers who are begging for reviews,**

**but... please review, because they make me happy :-D **

**(and happy me = more writing ;-))**

"Com'on boys and girls! Are you all listening?

Okay, we have to check in here in an hour! So you can go walk a little bit, eat something. But behave yourself and stay in groups of two or more!

See you here in ONE hour! Gate 23!"

"So, you want to drink something?", Derek asked.

Meredith shook her head. "Erm noo, I was going to shop a little bit with Heather. Tax-free, you know?"

"Okay babe. See you in a few." Derek kissed her and stroke her hair before he went to Mark.

"There's something wrong with her Mark... She's been avoiding me.", Derek sighed.

Mark shrudded his shoulders. "Give her some time, maybe she's just exhausted. The trip was long. Wanna drink something?"

Derek nodded and followed his best friend.

Meredith went to the nearest drug shop.

"Erm hi...", she said.

"Hello, miss, can I help you?" the pharmacist said in broken English.

Meredith sighed. "Yeah. I need a pregnancy test..."

"Okay.", she didn't give a kick, "We have a Predictor, but in this package there are two, so you can test a second time."

"The other one then, please..." Meredith wiped the tears of her face.

She paid and ran to the bathroom, where she was meeting Heather.

Heather saw her coming, with tears in her face. "Oh my God, Mer, what's wrong? Are you okay?", she asked worried.

"Let's just go in."

She followed Meredith into the bathroom. Luckily, there was nobody there.

"What's going on?"

Meredith took the package in her bag. But she doubted.

Heather hugged her best friend. "You can tell me anything, sweetheart! What's wrong?"

Meredith sobbed a few times and took a deep breath. She took the light blue bag out of her purse and gave it to Heather.

"What's this, Meredith?"

"Open it."

Heather took the box out of the bag. She looked at it, first confused and then she gasped. "Meredith? Are you...?"

Meredith sat on the ground and started crying.

"I don't know... But I'm late... I can't be pregnant, can I?"

Her friend pulled her up. "You have to do the test, Meredith. That's the only way to know. Look, the instructions are here on the back." She showed them and took a test out. "Okay Mer, you have to pee on this stick. And then you have to wait for 3 minutes. Two red dots means that it's positive."

Meredith breathed heavily. She took the test and went to a toilet.

She peed and got out. She laid the test on the table.

"What if it's positive? I'm 17... It can't be."

Heather hugged her. "Have you had unsafe sex with Derek?"

She shook her hand. "Well, we didn't always used the condom right away, so maybe... I can't believe I've been so stupid...!"

"Hey, we don't know yet what's going to happen."

"How long?", Meredith asked, biting her nails.

"Less than a minute. What are you going to do Meredith if you're pregnant?"

She sighed and her eyes started tearing again. "I don't know... I can't have a baby. I'm too young. Too irresponsible. But it would be my baby. Of me and Derek. And I love Derek. It really can't be positive... It can not be."

Heather looked at her watch. "It's been three minutes. We have to look."

"Okay." Meredith smiled nervous and took the test. She looked at it.

"It's going to be okay, Meredith... It's going to be okay.", Heather said. Meredith was crying with her head on her shoulder. "C'mon, wipe your tears. We have to go back... Derek will be wondering where you're at."

Derek's name made her cry even more. "He's going to break up with me... He's a boy..." She sniffed. "Boys break up with their pregnant girlfriends."

Heather hugged her tight. "You don't have to have the baby, Mer. You can have an abortion, if you want that."

Meredith kept crying.

"We'll talk later about that. We really should be going."

She took a deep breath and took some toilet paper to cover up. Good thing she didn't wear make-up often. She looked in the mirror. It was obvious that she had been crying. But there wasn't time to do anything about that.

They got on the plane. Meredith, Derek and some stranger said on one row.

"Have you been crying, sweety?", Derek asked worried.

Meredith nodded. "Just a stomach ache. Hormonal." Oh, the irony.

"Oh, okay. You know, my sisters use this hot pillows if they are... If they have the girl thing.", he said.

"Yeah, most girls do.", Meredith answered.

He smiled. "So... my hands are really warm."

"Okay?"

He laid his hand on her belly. She didn't expect that, so she shocked a little. "What's wrong?", he asked. "Is it that bad?"

She took his hand and stroke it. "Thanks. That feels good indeed."

Her head was on his shoulder. "Do you love me, Der?"

He kissed her head. "Off course. You know that."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what.", he confirmed. "Mer... what's wrong. Really? You've been avoiding me, you cried and now you're asking me this question."

"Can't I just ask you if you love me?", she asked mad.

He sighed. "There's something wrong, baby. I know it."

She started sobbing.

He took her in his arms. Mark was looking questionningly at him. "I don't know", he mouthed.

"Mer, please tell me...", he asked desperate. "Can I help you?"

"Please... don't leave me.", she cried.

Derek took her face in his hands. "Why would I leave you?"

She bit her lip. He looked at her, afraid for what was going to come. She took a very deep breath. "I really didn't want to tell you like this... I don't really know... How to tell you."

He squeezed her hand. "Blurt it out."

"I'm... I am... pregnant."

Shock through his eyes. "You are... pregnant? Are you sure?"

"I did a test." She took the test and showed it to her boyfriend.

He gasped. "The dots are red? Isn't red something negative? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Derek. I'm sure."

"Crap." Was Derek's only reaction.

"Yeah..."

There was a long silence, but Meredith broke it. "What are you thinking now, Der?"

"That we've been stupid. I can't believe it. There's a baby growing in you." He glared down at her still-flat belly. He reached out his hand and touched it. His hand was flat on her stomach and he looked her in the eyes. "This is gonna sound really stupid, but... I'm never going to leave you, no matter what you decide to do. But I think we can do this."

She hadn't expected this. "You don't have to walk around 9 months, Derek. You won't have to give up your studies, you won't have a messed up body. I don't know if I want this."

"I need some time. I'm gonna go to the bathroom or something. Can you give me a break?"

"Sure..."

Derek got up and went to the toilet. It wasn't until he got in there, that he broke down. He sat on the toilet, burried his face in his hands and started crying.

This was bad. Really bad. He was so angry at himself. They had so much information about condoms, they had given them condoms at school, he knew everything about safe sex. And he still had managed to get his girlfriend knocked up. He started hitting the wall. His fist hurt like hell, but he needed to get his anger out of him.

**Soo... guess a lot of you did expect this. But what are they going to do now? (People who've read my other stories will know what happens :p)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another update! Is this the good amount of updating? Like a new chapter once a week?**

**I've not written very much this week, because I'm in a Glee obsession :-D (currently listening to Damn it, Janet)****.**

**Anyway, when I'm watching something else, it's difficult for me to write Grey's Anatomy, but**

**I'm starting Private Practice again, which is kind of Grey's. **

**Point is: I'll start writing again :p**

**Enjoy reading and please send me reviews!**

He calmed down, wiped his tears and opened the door. Mr. Sants stood right in front of him. "Everything okay, Derek?"

He tried to say 'fine', but that didn't came out. "Do I look like I'm okay?"

"Hey, you don't have to be angry at me. What's up?", his teacher asked.

Derek just sighed.

"Come on, sit next to me. You can talk if you want to, or you can avoid Meredith.", Sants smiled.

Derek just went with it. He sat next to his young teacher. Shaking his head, making fists, he obviously wasn't okay.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Did you have a fight with Meredith?"

"We didn't really fight", Derek managed to get out. "We just had... Oh God, I can't believe it."

Mr. Sants raised his eyebrows. "Talk to me Derek. I know I'm a teacher, but I'm a young guy, I've had my problems with the girls."

He sighed. "I don't think you've ever knocked one up."

The teach chuckled. "No, I've never done... Wait. What?"

"Knocked them up", Derek sobbed, "She's pregnant."

The eyes of Mr. Sants were wide open. "Are you... You're serious?"

"No," Derek said angry, "I'm crying in front of a teacher because I think it's funny. She really is, Mr. Sants. I've knocked her up."

Jason Sants sighed. "Derek... I... I really don't know what to say. I should be mad, because I'm your teacher. But that won't help you. What are you gonna do?"

"I said that I would support her with every decision. And that I don't want her to get rid of it. However, you see what I've done? I walked away already.", he said.

"You're 17. You've just heard that your girlfriend is pregnant. You can have a moment for yourself.", Jason answered.

"Do you have children, Mr. Sants?", Derek asked.

He smiled. "You can say Jason for now. And to answer your question: I have a daughter."

"How's it like?", Derek asked, "To be a father?"

"It's amazing. The love you get from that kid. The joy you feel when she does something new..." he smiled, "But it's hard. And it's busy. It's a lot of work, it's a lot of time. Kids aren't cheap. They don't sleep when you want them too."

They both sighed.

"What do I have to do?", Derek asked sencerily.

"I honestly don't know. Having kids is amazing, but I wouldn't have been able when I was your age. And you have college to worry about, you should be partying instead of thinking about this."

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "It's too late for that anyway."

Mr. Sants opened his mouth, and closed it again. He sighed, and found the courage to say something. "I know this is an intimate question, but... do you know if it happened here? That she got pregnant?"

"It happened here. We never ... Erm, we never... you know...", Derek answered hesitantly.

Jason nodded quickly. "Yeah, I thought that already. It's every schooltrip the same story. There are always new couples or relationships that grow stronger. We can't do anything about it. But we try to avoid this situations."

"You can't help it. We were stupid. And we have to deal with it."

"That's true. And you have to do it together, so you better go back to her," He took his student's shoulder, "Talk to her, hold her, just be there. And if you need anything, you can always ask me."

Derek sighed. "Okay... Thank you."

"Derek!", Meredith yelled when he was back. "Finally..."

He sighed. "Sorry, I needed a moment for myself."

"What does Sants know?", she asked.

"Everything."

Meredith looked angry. "What? What if he's gonna tell the other teachers? Can't you keep anything for yourself?"

"Hey!," he said, "You've just told me that you're friggin' pregnant, I needed to tell it to someone. I can't handle this on my own, Mer! Neither can you."

She was crying a little bit. "I'm sorry... I'm just scared."

"Don't you think I'm scared too? Because I am too. And I... I just don't know what to do," He looked at her, "What are we going to do, Meredith?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know. And my mom... she's gonna kill me. I can't tell her until we figure something out."

"I know," he yearned, "Maybe we should tell it to my mom... She'll help us, don't you think?"

Mer nodded. "Yeah, she is sweet. But maybe you should tell her first. If I'm there, she will... I don't know, you just tell her. But wait a week. I need time to think."

"Okay. God, I hate to even think about it. I can't imagine her reaction. You think she'll be angry?", he asked worried.

"No, she won't be angry. Rather disappointed."

He groaned. "Why does this have to be so hard. Babies are happy... aren't they?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "if you're old enough. And if it's planned." She was quiet for a moment. "Hey, Derek... when you put your hand on my stomach... I liked that. It feels like everything's going to be okay."

Her boyfriend smiled. He didn't know what he could do, but he could make her feel better, just for now.

She felt his warm hand on her belly. It warmed her up inside, feeling his strokes. She felt his lips on hers, his tongue was playing with her tongue, massaging her mouth softly. They ended in a hug, Derek held her really tight. "I'm gonna stand by you, Mer. I love you."

She sobbed a few times.

"Take care, Derek," Mr Sants said, "And if you need me, you have my number."

Derek nodded. "Thank you, sir."

The plane had landed half an hour ago, and Derek was on the way to his mom's car. He had said goodbye to Meredith already, who was going back with her mom. Derek had promised he'd call her once he told his mom.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is rated M for sexual content, so if you're below 16 it's at your own risk.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading! I've actually stopped writing this fic, so I'm gonna have**

**to find my Grey's mood back... Still too much of a Gleek!**

The plane had landed half an hour ago, and Derek was on the way to his mom's car. He had said goodbye to Meredith already, who was going back with her mom. Derek had promised he'd call her once he told his mom.

"Hey honey!", his mom exclaimed. She ran towards him and hugged him. "I missed you, my boy. How was the trip?"

"I missed you too mom", he told her, "And the trip was... cool. Seen much."

They drove home.

"How would you like a good meal?", his mom asked when they were home.

He chuckled. "That'd be great, mom. Thanks."

She started cooking. "How was Mark's vacation? Did he have a good time?"

"Yeah, you know... Lots of girls, lots of booze.", he laughed.

Carolyn smiled too, she knew him well, that Mark. "About girls... how's Meredith? You haven't told a thing about her since you're back. Are you two all right?"

"Erm, kind of.", Derek said.

His mom raised her eyebrows. "And what is 'kind of', Derek? Did something happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it.", he stated.

She sighed. "Okay, Derrie. Just come to me if you need me."

"I will."

A week later, they had the same conversation.

Derek had been angry and sad the whole week, so Carolyn decided to confront him. This behaviour wasn't normal anymore."

"Derek, what happened in Spain? You are mad, you are moody and Meredith hasn't been here since you've arrived back. Is there something going on betweet the two of you?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Something happened when we were in our hotel room..."

She went to sit in front of her. "You didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do, right?"

"No, off course not!", he blushed, "But you know... You were right about the getting closer thing."

"So, what's wrong then? Aren't you supposed to be happy then. I mean, I was when I first..."

Derek yelled. "Mom! Ew!"

She let out a laugh. "Just saying! So, what's wrong then honey?"

He coughed, took a deep breath and blurted it out. "She's pregnant."

"What? If that's a joke, Derek...", she said angry.

His lip started trembling. "It isn't. I wish it was..."

"I thought I'd raised you well, Derek!", she yelled, but stopped when she saw he was crying. She walked over to him and took him in her arms.

"Why, baby? Why?"

He shrudded his shoulders and sobbed.

"Sshhht, it's gonna be okay, sweety. It's going to be okay. We'll sort it out."

She hugged him and they stood there for a few minutes.

"Do you know what you want to do? And what Meredith wants to do?", she asked carefully.

"I, erm... I'd like to keep it. And I think Mer wants that too.", Derek said.

Carolyn sighed. "I do think that's the best choice, but you realize it's going to be hard, right?"

"If it wasn't hard, this wouldn't be a problem, Mom. I love her. And I want to have a baby with her. But not until we're like... 25." He smiled a bit.

She smiled back at him. "So, I know that Meredith and her mother don't get along very good. Maybe you should invite her here, next week? I'm sure she'll want to talk about it."

He smiled. "Yeah, that would be great! Thanks! Can I call her?"

"Sure sweety, you go call her. Remember that a pregnant girl has moodswings sometimes, so if she acts weird... Just be nice."

"Okay." He gave her a kiss and ran upstairs.

Later that week, Meredith knocked at the Shepherd's house.

Derek opened the door and pulled her in. "Hey. I missed you."

She smiled. When she entered their house, it felt weird. She'd been here before, but then she wasn't pregnant. She wasn't about to talk to the mother of her boyfriend about their pregnancy... "Erm... Aren't you nervous?"

He took her in his arms. "My mom seems kind of okay with the whole thing. She also thinks we should keep the baby."

"I am not one hundred persent sure about that, Derek. I want it, but I need to know about school, my mom."

He kissed her. "I know, babe, I know... But if we can do it... You want to try it?"

She nodded and kissed him back. Derek took her hand and walked to the living room. His mom was cooking.

"Hi Meredith. Do you want to drink something?", she asked.

"No, I'm okay, thanks."

"Dinner is ready in 30 minutes, we'll talk then. Just go watch a movie or something.", she smiled, knowing that they should relax before 'the talk'.

They went up, into Derek's room.

"So, what do you want to do? Talk, or start a movie?", he asked.

She bit her lip. "Are your sisters at home?"

"No, they're at my granny's. Why?"

She touched his leg. "I'm pregnant, so your mom knows we do... it. I thought we might..."

"Oh...", he smiled, "Okay." He took her head between his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back, massaging his lips with her tongue. She laid down on the bed, he was on top of her.

Her hands were moving on his chest, playing with the bottom of his shirt. Her hand went under it, rubbing his back.

He liked this playing, so he did the same thing with her shirt. He started opening the lowest buttons of her shirt. He breathed warm air on the skin under her belly button and his hands climbed up under her shirt. He opened her shirt more and started drawing hearts on her stomach with his index finger.

She took his hand, pulled his head to hers and whispered: "No baby right now. Just sex."

He let out a laugh. "Your order is my command, lady." He felt his shirt being pulled over his head. Her warm hands ran over his bare chest. She kissed him as she rolled over. She was on top now, and used that position to kiss him all over his chest. In meantime he was undressing her. Her top flew through his room, soon followed by her bra. He massaged her breasts, but he was gentle now.

She moaned his name when she felt his swelling pushing through his pants. She rubbed her downside to his pants, making them both crazy.

Her hands went to his pants and unbuttonned them. She went in with her hand and started massaging him through his tight boxers.

He sighed and moved his hips a little up and down. He unzipped her skirt, moving his hands over her thighs. She moved his hands away and stepped out of the bed. The skirt fell on the floor and she started rubbing herself. Derek found this amazingly exciting, seeing her playing with herself. He sat against the wall, jerking himself off and enjoying the show. She was dancing in the middle of his room, when she walked over to him. She walked like a real model, her boobs wiggled softly when she moved.

He was going crazy and jumped out the bed. He embraced her and rubbed his erected penis between her wet labia. They were kissing very passionately, and they fell on the bed.

He lay on her, sat on his knees and kissed her everywhere. He took his dick in his hand and entered her special place. She kissed him on his chest, noticing he had a few chesthairs. She played with them.

His hand went over her back, to himself. He massaged his balls, causing more pleasure and more fun.

"I'm... I'm coming", she whispered.

He moved his hips faster, everytime his crotch touched hers, there was a slap-sound. He moved deeper and started to rub her clit. She made moaning sounds as she felt her orgasm bilding up in her. When it washed all over her, her body was shocking. She loved this feeling.

He removed his hand of her clitoris, knowing that it was too sensitive now. But Derek kept moving, because he wasn't at his climax yet.

Meredith moved her hands to his balsack and played with it. He was moaning now. When he came in her, he screamed her name.

They both collapsed on the bed.

He was breathing heavily. "This was... amazing, Mer."

"Yeah," she sighed, "it really was..."

"Derek! Meredith! Dinner's ready!"

"We're comin'!"

Meredith was dressed already and tried to make her hair look... normal. Not like she had sex recently. "My hair looks... so after-sex!", she sighed.

Her boyfriend was putting on his jeans ans chuckled. "You're pregnant. We were alone at my room for a half an hour and I don't think we were very silent." He gave her a quick kiss from behind her. He folded his arms around her. She tried to escape him, but he wouldn't let go, so they just walked like that to the stairs. He took her in his arms and carried her down. "Derek... don't."

He just laughed and when they entered the kitchen he asked his mom: "You ordered a Derek Shepherd and a Meredith Grey?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I have." And she added a little severe: "Put the girl down, Derek. You have to be careful with her."

He set her on the ground, but not before he pecked her lips one last time. Meredith looked at him with 'the' look in her eyes.

When Carolyn saw this, she smiled. "Don't be mad at him, Mer. I'm used to his crazy behaviour."

She smiled and sat down. Her heart was racing from nervousness.

Carolyn saw it in the poor girl's eyes. "You don't have to be nervous, honey. I'm not going to kill you."

"I... I'm just a little nervous about evertyhing. And all the time.", she whispered.

Carolyn put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's normal, honey. Every woman has that when they're pregnant. And you are still yound, so that doesn't make it easier."

Meredith smiled.

"Do you know how far along you are?", she asked.

"Erm... about 4 weeks.", she said.

Carolyn nodded. "Okay, that's still early. You feeling well?"

She shrudded her shoulders. "Yeah, kind of. I've been very sick in the mornings though."

Derek's mom smiled. "Yeah, that's normal, sweety. You'll have that the first three months. If you are having the baby."

This was the moment for Derek to join the conversation. "We talked about it, mom... And if you want to support us, we want to keep it. It's our baby." When he said this, he laid his hand on Mer's stomach.

"Okay," his mom said, "Off course I'll support you, but it's going to be hard. You'll have school, and the baby. Money isn't everything."

"I know that, ma'am... But Derek's right. We want to keep the baby if it's possible...", Meredith said.

Carolyn sighed. They were happy. And both very mature, so it was possible. But it still was her 17-year-old sun who was going to be a dad. She whiped a tear from her face.

"What's wrong, mom? Why are you crying?", Derek asked worried. Meredith gave him a push. "She's okay. I think it's kind of emotional I guess, you know... You're going to be a dad."

"Oh. Yeah.", he smiled, "say that again... Please?"

Meredith frowned. "What?"

Carolyn started laughing. "You are going to be a daddy, Derek. And you are going to be a mom, Meredith."

Derek looked at his girlfriend and saw her eyes shining. He just saw her happyness through her eyes. His lips touched her, and he combed through her hair.

"But," his moms said loudly, "we have to figure some things out. Where are you going to live? Does your mom know anything already, Meredith?"

"No", was her brief answer, "She's never home..."

"Derek told me that. But she needs to know. And you need to live somewhere with the baby when it's born, and Derek needs to be there too most of the time. And you need a daycare or a babysitter."

They both nodded, and Derek took the word. "There's... there's a chance that her mother will throw her out, mom... Once she knows."

"You can live here in that case, but when the baby's born, you'll need a differenet place. The girls have to go to school, and we can't have a crying baby all night. Not in your room anyway."

"I will tell my mom the next time she's home." Meredith answered.

Derek wrapped his arm around her and pecked her lips. "I'll be there with you, baby."

His mom coughed. "You also need to see a doctor, Meredith. Have you ever been to an OB/GYN?"

She shook her head. "No... And I would rather go to another hospital than the one where my mom works..."

"I understand that, honey. My gyneacologist works at Seattle Presbyterian. It's a woman, I think that's quite good for the first time."

"Okay."

"I will call for an appointment, I think she'll make some time if she hears it's for a teen pregnancy.", Carolyn said.

Derek asked if he could be there too. The answer was positive. "Do you think... We might get a... erm, you know, when they make a picture of the baby?"

"You mean a sonogram?", his mom asked. Derek nodded. "Probably not, you won't be able to see anything. The embryo is about a millimeter I guess, maybe 2."

"Oh... Ok," Derek said disappointed. Meredith and Derek's mom both lauged with his face.

"You know, Derek and Meredith, I'll buy you a big babybook, so you can read together about what is going to happen the next few months."

He smiled. "Thanks Mom!"

Meredith had to leave after this, because she had to get up early the next day. Derek decided to see if Mark was online.


End file.
